


The Christmas Present

by sparkleworm



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Baby it's Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleworm/pseuds/sparkleworm
Summary: "Here you go, Ken. Merry Christmas!"Ken looked down at it. It wasn’t the largest present he’d received, when he considered the year Daisuke had given him a new desk chair covered with ungodly amounts of wrapping paper, but it certainly wasn’t the smallest either. It was a rectangular package with little snowmen on the wrapping paper, tied together with a pretty yellow ribbon. One of Daisuke’s better wrapping jobs, Ken had to conclude.He made to open it, going to untie the yellow ribbon, but Daisuke’s voice stopped him. "Wait, Ken!"Suddenly, Daisuke’s face had turned beet red. "Wait!" he said hastily, waving his arms in front of him. It looked like something had just occurred to him. "I mean, opening it now would spoil the fun, wouldn’t it? Let’s wait until we get home!" He grinned sheepishly.-Daisuke gets Ken a fun present for Christmas.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	The Christmas Present

"Hey, V-mon, that’s mine! Hands off!"

"You already ate loads, let me have some!"

"I’m bigger than you, so I should get to eat more!"

"Well, I do ten times more work than you, so I should get more!"

"Except eating doesn’t count as working, V-mon!"

Ken and Daisuke were currently seated at a KFC restaurant for a Christmas date. They sat facing each other, with an enormous bucket of fried chicken wings on the table in between. Their Digimon were enthusiastically feasting away, greasy talons and prolegs everywhere. Daisuke was fighting with them to get his share, lamenting that they should have gotten two buckets instead of one. Ken munched on his own wing, amused at his boyfriend’s antics.

"Let him have some, Daisuke, he’s probably tired from dealing with you all day."

"Hey, that was uncalled for. D’you know I practically had to drag him away from the lunch table today, he just wouldn’t stop eating!"

When they’d finished eating, chaotic hijinks aside, Ken reached surreptitiously into his bag and retrieved Daisuke’s Christmas present, holding it in his lap under the table.

He always enjoyed their yearly gift exchange. Ever since they became a couple five years ago, they had kept up the tradition of going on a date on Christmas Eve and giving each other a present, ranging from ridiculous (like when Daisuke had gotten Groucho glasses for Wormmon, or when Ken had gotten Daisuke a book on how to apologise after they’d had a fight) to truly thoughtful (like Ken giving Daisuke noise-cancelling headphones to tune out his older sister’s constant need for attention, or Daisuke giving Ken a season ticket for his favourite hot spring).

"Merry Christmas, Daisuke." Ken handed over the present, and Daisuke smiled at the sight of it. He took the soft package, wrapped in red wrapping paper dotted with little stars, and started tearing into it. He emerged from the mass of shiny paper with a brand new apron, made from a dark blue hemp material.

Daisuke ran his hands over it, feeling the material, and grinned at Ken in that way that still made his stomach flip.

"Thanks, Ken! I love it!"

"I figured you’d need a new one, since you managed to set your last one on fire."

"That was an honest mistake, okay? The stove was burning, I had to use _something_ to put it out! Anyway, I got you something too!"

Daisuke wiped his hands on a napkin and bent down to rummage in his bag, emerging with a clumsily wrapped parcel, which he thrust toward Ken.

"Here you go, Ken. Merry Christmas!"

Ken looked down at it. It wasn’t the largest present he’d received, when he considered the year Daisuke had given him a new desk chair covered with ungodly amounts of wrapping paper, but it certainly wasn’t the smallest either. It was a rectangular package with little snowmen on the wrapping paper, tied together with a pretty yellow ribbon. One of Daisuke’s better wrapping jobs, Ken had to conclude.

He made to open it, going to untie the yellow ribbon, but Daisuke’s voice stopped him. "Wait, Ken!"

Suddenly, Daisuke’s face had turned beet red. "Wait!" he said hastily, waving his arms in front of him. It looked like something had just occurred to him. "I mean, opening it now would spoil the fun, wouldn’t it? Let’s wait until we get home!" He grinned sheepishly.

Immediately, red signs were flashing in Ken’s mind. Just what had Daisuke got for him? Daisuke had gotten him many Christmas presents over the years they had been together, but he’d always been eager to have Ken open the gifts as soon as he handed them over. For Daisuke to be so flustered, even nervous, about him opening it here, in public, there had to be something suspicious about it. Maybe even something embarrassing. But what?

"I see… well, if you say so." Ken decided to play along. He’d wait until they were safely home to satisfy his curiosity. It was only a few blocks away, after all.

"Shall we get going, then?" Ken took some napkins and set about cleaning Wormmon’s sticky prolegs for him. "Thank you, Ken-chan," the little Digimon sighed contentedly. Daisuke threw V-mon some napkins and told him to clean himself since he ate so much. Satisfied he’d gotten Wormmon all clean, Ken gathered him in his arms and made to leave the restaurant, Daisuke and V-mon following behind, the little dragon hastily wiping his fingers.

Christmas Eve had arrived in Tokyo that year with a fine sheen of powdery white snow covering the ground, a fact Ken had noted with a smile when he had got up and looked out of the window that morning. Rather than being happy at seeing the snow itself, he had thought of how Daisuke would react to seeing the normally grey streets covered in white. Daisuke loved snow, and he loved Christmas, but he loved a White Christmas most of all.

Outside of the restaurant, the air was still frosty, and more snow was just starting to fall, much to Daisuke’s delight. He gazed up to watch the snowflakes illuminated by the street lights, and Ken watched him through the corner of his eyes. There was still a slight blush on his face, and Ken wondered what on Earth his boyfriend had in store for him. He couldn’t help but feel a slight tingle of anticipation run through him, and he hugged Wormmon to him as he walked along, willing his feet to bring him home quickly.

***

"Phew, I’m all good and full. How about you, Ken?" Daisuke asked as they got inside Daisuke’s little apartment, chucking his shoes off and hanging his jacket on the coathanger. Their Digimon scrambled past their partners into the living space.

Ken watched his boyfriend emerge from his coat in only a T-shirt, just as exasperated as always that Daisuke could get away with wearing that little without getting cold. He shrugged his own coat off and unwound his scarf, leaving him in his warm woolly sweater.

"I feel good, but I’m curious about whatever’s in that present you got for me..." Ken leaned close to Daisuke and smirked down at him. His boyfriend grinned back up at him, but his blush was back again, tinting his cheeks a light red.

"All in good time, Ken. Actually, why don’t you go inside and open it now?"

 _Very well_ , Ken thought. He took his bag and brought it into the tiny living space of Daisuke’s apartment, raising an eyebrow at the mess of empty food containers scattered around the place. He knew his boyfriend was busy with vocational school and his apprenticeship, but he wished he would take a little more care of himself and the place he lived in. He walked to the bed in the corner of the room, and sat down on it with the package in his lap. Their Digimon were snuggled together in their basket by the foot of the bed. Daisuke followed, and sat cross-legged next to him on the bed, gaze fixed on the rectangular package. He still seemed somewhat… nervous. Ken raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop looking so nervous Daisuke, you’re going to make me nervous too."

Daisuke scoffed, flustered. "Come on, just open it already!"

Ken gave in. He tugged at the yellow ribbon until it unraveled, then he looked for the seam on which Daisuke had stuck long strips of tape and started pulling at those. The wrapping fell apart fairly easily, and soon enough Ken was staring down at his present.

He stared at it for a while, astonished. Then, he snorted with laughter, putting a hand in front of his mouth and looking at his boyfriend.

"You got me… a vibrator?"

To be precise, it was a bright purple vibrator. It was long, smooth, vaguely cock-shaped… and also rather large, a fact Ken noted with some trepidation.

Daisuke flushed even more, if possible. "Merry Christmas?"

"Daisuke… I know we’ve both been really busy lately, but is this your way of telling me to cope with it on my own or something?" Ken felt a little spark of hurt ignite at that idea. Fortunately, Daisuke refuted him immediately.

"No, silly. I was, y’know… I was thinking we could try using it… together, you know?" Daisuke explained sheepishly, still looking embarrassed.

"… Oh." Now it was Ken’s turn to blush. They’d never tried using a toy before. He thought about putting that vibrator inside him, about _Daisuke_ putting it inside him, and felt a tingle of excitement shoot down his spine.

Daisuke was looking at him with concern, a frown stuck between his brows.

"Sorry… Do you hate it? I can totally take it back, we don’t have to use it," Daisuke blurted, all in a rush.

Ken felt a familiar fondness well in his chest for his sweet, caring boyfriend. Daisuke was always so careful never to push Ken’s boundaries, both when it came to sex and any other aspect of their lives. Ken was never opposed to anything Daisuke did to him, though. It felt like there was a fire inside him that burned for Daisuke and never went out, so much that sometimes it felt like all Ken did was want. Daisuke was looking at him now with such bright and worried eyes, and Ken wanted to kiss all his concerns away.

"No… No, it’s fine. I was just surprised." He leaned closer to Daisuke and placed a hand over his. Then he lowered his eyelids just so, and looked at Daisuke with his best smouldering look.

"But… I was excited, too." At that, he watched Daisuke suck in a breath of air. He was gazing into Ken’s eyes, hanging on his every word. _Time to go in for the kill_ , Ken thought.

"In fact, why don’t we try it now?"

Again, he watched as Daisuke’s eyebrows shot up, a hint of anticipation mixing with the worry still clouding his expression. "R-right now? You want to?"

Ken kissed him in answer.

Daisuke met him eagerly, throwing his arms around Ken’s waist and pulling him in tight. Their mouths met and moulded together like hot wax, melting into each other and finding that perfect rush of synchronisation. They both sighed into the kiss. It had been too long since they had been able to be together like this. Life was keeping them both busy at the moment, and their schedules didn’t allow for them to meet as often as they wanted to, let alone have dates and spend the night together. Even when they did have a window of spare time to meet up, psychology coursework and the hardships of learning how to cook ramen took their toll, and they would often opt to just hang out watching TV together and cuddling when they were able to meet. It was starting to get frustrating.

They both lost themselves in the kiss as they made out, mouths opening and eager tongues pressing together. Daisuke threaded his fingers through Ken’s hair, which was now midlength as he was growing it out again, and Ken switched from cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks to slinging his arms around the other’s neck, pulling himself even closer. Daisuke pushed him down onto the bed with his head against the pillow, settling himself between Ken’s open legs. He broke the kiss and looked dizzily down into Ken’s equally dazed face.

"God, it’s been way too long since we’ve done that," Daisuke panted. Ken huffed a laugh, and rubbed his nose against Daisuke’s.

"Mm… I missed you so much."

"Man… it’s really been a while, huh? I’ve been going crazy not being able to just, be with you all the time."

"Me too. I miss when we used to hang out every day." Daisuke uttered a moan of agreement, going to kiss Ken again. They stayed like that for a while, getting into a familiar rhythm of hands searching and feeling, of lips and tongues and breath mingling. Then Daisuke broke away and started kissing his way down Ken’s neck, rocking his hips gently into Ken’s. Ken responded by rolling his hips up in turn, and Daisuke sent him a smirk.

"So, where were we?"

"I believe you were going to fuck me with that vibrator." Ken raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Shit," Daisuke breathed, as if he couldn’t believe they were doing this. It sparked Ken’s curiosity.

"Daisuke, how long have you wanted to try this?"

"It’s… I don’t know, it just occurred to me once, a little while back, and then… Well. I couldn’t stop thinking about it," Daisuke mumbled, looking very flustered. Ken’s heart swelled.

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Well… consider this my way of letting you know." Daisuke smiled at him. He ran his hands under Ken’s clothes, feeling his ribs and soft stomach. He urged Ken to sit up a little, and divested him of his sweater and T-shirt. He then busied himself with licking and tweaking at Ken’s nipples.

"Mm… That feels good…" Ken sighed happily, relaxing and focusing on the pleasurable sensation. He loved when Daisuke touched him, worshipped him. It made him feel so loved, so special. Plus, he liked having his nipples played with. Daisuke knew just how to tease and coax them to hardness, knew just how to toy with the sensitive buds, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. Ken was rather fond of that line.

As he worked, Daisuke undid the button on Ken’s jeans and encouraged him to lift his hips so he could pull the tight garment down his legs. His underwear followed, leaving Ken nude and shivering to be touched. But Daisuke left the bed momentarily to fumble in his nightstand for the lube, and Ken fidgeted while waiting for him to come back. He drew his legs up and pinched his knees together, trapping his cock between his thighs. He then let his legs fall down again, already missing the pressure. When Daisuke jumped hurriedly back onto the bed, jostling Ken slightly as he did so, he settled between Ken’s legs and admired the view of his boyfriend’s long limbs splayed out casually in front of him, hard cock lying against his stomach. Ken fidgeted. Daisuke was looking at him as if he were a decadent buffet spread, laid out just for him. He watched as his boyfriend licked his lips and dived in.

Daisuke nosed at Ken’s cock, grabbing it in one hand and giving it a few loose strokes. He then closed his lips around the sensitive head of his cock, and Ken gasped. Daisuke sucked gently at the tip, letting Ken feel himself be engulfed by soft, wet heat. Ken sighed again, already losing himself to the feeling of being wanted, of being loved and taken care of. His entire focus zeroed in on his cock and his boyfriend who was worshipping it, pressing lingering wet kisses to it and flicking his tongue over the head, eyebrows drawing together in concentration. Daisuke opened his mouth and started taking him deeper, bobbing his head slightly, moving this way and that to stimulate Ken. He ran his hands up and down Ken’s thighs, thumbs gently kneading the skin of his inner thighs.

Ken let his head fall back and started moaning, small whimpers that grew in volume with each swipe of Daisuke’s tongue, each movement of his soft lips over Ken’s aching cock. If he kept this up, Ken was going to come before they even got the vibrator out of its package.

All too early, Daisuke pulled back and grinned at him.

"Can’t have you coming too soon," he murmured, voice sounding rather husky. He then squeezed some lube onto his fingers and started massaging it into Ken. Ken only groaned, shivering from the sudden lack of heat on his cock. But Daisuke’s fingers soon made up for it, as they ventured inside him and started stimulating his sensitive spots. Ken was so turned on that he almost didn’t notice the slight stretch, eagerly meeting the fingers with his hips. Soon, there were three fingers pressed inside, and Ken was trying to control his breathing. Daisuke’s fingers were pushing into him just the way he liked, going straight for his sweet spot to help loosen him up. Ken found himself pushing back onto the fingers almost embarrassingly fast, in quick and desperate little thrusts.

Daisuke was looking at him with a smouldering heat in his eyes, as if he couldn’t bear to look away, as if Ken were a mouthwatering bowl of ramen set in front of him. Ken’s eyes traveled down his boyfriend’s still clothed body, and settled on his crotch. He was sporting a rather obvious tent in his dark green trousers. It couldn’t have been very comfortable, but Daisuke seemed to be too focused on getting Ken ready to pay any attention to himself.

"You look so beautiful like this…" Daisuke groaned. His fingers were moving smoothly in and out of Ken, scissoring and stretching him while Ken groaned impatiently.

"God, Daisuke… Hurry…" Ken was practically drooling, he was so turned on.

"You want it in you?"

"Ah, god yes… I… I want it in me…" The words came out somewhat falteringly. Ken still had some reservations about being too assertive, especially in bed, but it was hard to deny that he wanted this. More importantly, he didn’t have to deny anything. It was just him and Daisuke, the one person who knew him inside and out. And Daisuke loved it when Ken loosened his tight grip on his inhibitions.

"Fuck, Ken. D’you know how horny I’ve been ever since I bought that thing?" Daisuke moaned, still staring hotly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

"I want to fill you up… God, Ken, I want to watch you squirm."

Heat bloomed in Ken’s cheeks at his boyfriend’s shameless admission. But the words also went straight to his cock, spreading heat and want throughout his body, making his breathing fast and harsh.

"Daisuke… Hurry…"

Daisuke fumbled for the vibrator, which lay forgotten on the end of the bed, still in its package. He ripped open the package and tore the purple dildo out, going straight for the lube again. Ken nudged him with his foot.

"Hang on, we need to put the batteries in it first."

"Shit!" Daisuke grumbled, grabbing the batteries and struggling to get them in properly in his excitement. After some fumbling around, he managed to fit them in the right slots in the right order. He then grabbed the lube and coated the vibrator liberally before guiding it toward Ken’s entrance. He glanced questioningly at his boyfriend, who nodded. Ken felt the blunt head of the toy press against him, cold with lube. He relaxed his muscles and Daisuke slid it in slowly. It was larger than what he was used to, but it didn’t hurt – in fact, the slight stretch felt good. The tip of the vibrator was touching against his prostate, and Ken wondered how it would feel when it was on.

Just then, Daisuke paused. "How do I turn it on?" he wondered aloud, leaning close to peer at the end of the vibrator now sticking out of Ken. Ken had the decency to blush a little at this.

"I think there’s a remote for it – check the packaging." Daisuke dove for the abandoned packet, emerging with a little remote control.

"Oh, you’re right. What button do I press, though?" He shook it up and down a little, as if that would help. Ken sighed exasperatedly, reaching for the thing.

"Give it here, let me do it." He was not prepared to wait any longer. Remote in hand, he pressed the button to turn it on, and then shakily pressed the button for the lowest setting.

The vibrator buzzed to life with a surprisingly loud whirring sound, and Ken’s entire body jolted with the sudden movement. He let out a surprised "Oh!" as the vibrator started to massage his insides. It felt overwhelming, and Ken grabbed for Daisuke’s hand to have something to hold onto. He felt the vibrator buzzing inside of him, pulsing against his inner walls, pressing against his prostate, stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

"How does it feel?" Daisuke was watching him intently, expression mixed with curiosity, concern and arousal.

"Ah… it feels… kinda weird…" Weird was an understatement. There was a foreign object inside his body, and it was currently assaulting the most sensitive part of him. It felt entirely unnatural.

But, as the vibrator tirelessly massaged at his sweet spot, Ken couldn’t deny it was starting to feel quite different. In fact, it was starting to feel good. Really good.

"You look like you’re feeling pretty good, there."

"I… ah… this feels so… unngh," Ken replied intelligently. His hips had started moving unconsciously, changing the angle of the vibrator inside him. He didn’t even realise he was letting out strange, guttural moans until he felt Daisuke’s hand cupping his cheek, and he came back to his senses a little.

Daisuke was staring at him hungrily. "Ken…" he moaned, sounding every bit as broken as Ken felt. Then he leaned forward and kissed Ken.

Ken met him readily. They kissed with abandon, tongues melting together and arms wrapping around each other. Ken was still moving his hips, rolling them back and forth, fucking himself on the buzzing vibrator inside him. He felt the outline of Daisuke’s hard cock through his trousers as his boyfriend pressed against him, trying to relieve some of the pressure he was no doubt feeling.

After a while, Daisuke managed to pull back, sitting back and admiring the state of his boyfriend. Ken could just imagine what he looked like – hair a tousled mess on the pillow, cheeks stained red with arousal and lips kissed swollen.

"You’re so beautiful," Daisuke said reverently, as if he was still just as in awe of Ken as back when they had first fallen in love, even after all these years.

"You are," Ken shot back, smiling.

Daisuke ran his fingers lightly up and down Ken’s inner thighs, tickling the skin there. Ken’s breath hitched, and his hips jolted. Then Daisuke’s fingers moved further down, until they reached the buzzing end of the vibrator sticking out of Ken. He grabbed hold of it and slowly started moving it in and out.

"Ah! Daisuke… What’re you…?"

"Hey, you’re the one who said I should fuck you with it. I’m just obliging your words, really," Daisuke retorted with a wicked grin.

The sudden change in sensation was overwhelming. As Daisuke moved the toy out of him, the loss of stimulation at his prostate left an aching sensation in its wake. Then, when the stimulation returned, it was with a very deliberate pressure that sent Ken’s mind reeling. For lack of anything else to hold onto, Ken grabbed fistfuls of his own hair to keep him grounded.

It was so good. But it wasn’t enough.

"Nngh… faster… do it faster…"

"What’s the magic word, Ken-chan?" His eyes were closed, but he could practically hear Daisuke’s shit-eating grin in his voice.

"Ah… please… please go faster, please please please-"

Daisuke practically slammed the dildo inside of him in his haste to oblige. He moved the buzzing vibrator in and out of his boyfriend at a rapid pace, until Ken’s hips couldn’t keep up anymore, until he just laid there and moaned and tried to not touch himself. He knew that if he touched his cock, it would all be over very fast. His neglected cock lay twitching against his stomach, drooling precum.

Just then, something seemed to occur to Daisuke. He grabbed the remote that lay discarded on the bed, and that was when Ken realised they were still only on the lowest setting.

"Da-aaaahh-… Daisu… ke… What’re you do-ooohh-"

Daisuke had turned the vibrator up a notch. The vibrations immediately got stronger and more intense. Ken’s mind went blank, mouth falling open and eyes closed in concentration. His entire world consisted of the feeling of the slick toy thrusting in and out of him, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine each time it connected with his prostate.

"Are you okay, babe? You look like you feel so good…" Daisuke’s voice reached him through the haze of pleasure and arousal.

"Ahh… I do… it feels so good," he sobbed.

"Oh my God Ken, you’re so hot," Daisuke moaned. He leaned down and started kissing Ken’s neck, panting and mouthing against his skin as if he wanted to devour him. Ken clutched onto him like a lifeline. Their chests pressed together, letting them feel each other’s frantic heartbeats, synched up just like during Jogress evolution. Their hearts easily found each other again, found that same rhythm from when their hearts first touched all those years ago. They had been beating for each other since then, their hearts constantly searching for each other. Ken loved every second of it, of becoming one with Daisuke, his soulmate, his lover, his everything-

"Daisuke… Ah… I can’t… I’m not gonna last…"

"Shit, Ken, I could come just from watching you," Daisuke was panting against him, his hand still fucking the toy into Ken.

"Touch - ah - touch yourself," Ken urged him between pants and moans.

Daisuke didn’t need to be told twice. The rhythm of his hand on the vibrator stuttered as he tried to open his trousers with just one hand, reaching inside and taking out his cock. It was rock hard and looked rather moist with precum. Daisuke took himself in hand and started stroking himself fast, hips stuttering. Ken watched him masturbate, biting his lip hungrily. He felt like he was losing his mind. His hips were shaking, and he wanted to come so bad he thought he could taste it.

"Daisuke… Daisuke… Dai-chan… Oh, please…"

Daisuke fumbled for the remote and turned the toy up another notch. This time, instead of continuously vibrating, it was set to pulse rhythmically. Ken moaned fitfully, legs shaking and arms trembling against the bed.

"Ah… Ken-chan… You too," Daisuke panted. "Touch yourself for me."

Daisuke leaned in for a messy kiss, licking into Ken’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. Ken moaned into Daisuke’s mouth as he finally closed his hand around his painfully neglected cock. He tried to stroke himself in the same rhythm as Daisuke’s hand, as the pulsing of the vibrator inside him, but he was too desperate to come to be able to do anything other than stroke himself as fast as he could. All too soon, he felt the pressure building.

"I’m gonna come… uuunh, I’m gonna come, ah, please…"

Daisuke grabbed the remote and upped the toy a final notch, making it pulse even harder and faster inside of him, and that did it. Ken came, shooting strings of come all over his stomach. He rode out the pleasurable sensation, moving his hips and milking his cock until he was spent.

Daisuke came right after him, spilling over his hand and onto Ken’s cock and stomach with a long moan.

Now that he had come, Ken was assaulted by the feeling of the vibrator still pulsing powerfully inside him. "Uh, Daisuke? Can you turn it off now, please?"

"Ah, shit, sorry!" Daisuke hurriedly reached for the remote again and found the right button to turn it off. The room suddenly felt a lot more quiet. Ken heaved a sigh of relief, feeling slightly giddy after that experience. His insides felt numb and overstimulated, but he also felt incredibly satisfied.

Daisuke gave him a soft kiss, and reached to his nightstand for some tissues to clean up Ken’s stomach. Then he threw an arm around his middle and a leg over Ken’s and cuddled up to him, his front pressed against Ken’s side. Ken turned his face toward Daisuke’s and gave him a tired smile.

"That was amazing."

"You’re amazing," Daisuke shot back.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you the most."

"Hey, that’s not fair."

They were quiet for a while, just basking in each other’s presence. Then Daisuke broke the silence with a question.

"So, did you like your present?"

"It was… acceptable."

********  
Omake  
********

"So, about that vibrator…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, maybe I wanna try it too. It looked so good…"

"… I'm sure that can be arranged."


End file.
